Isis
by Suellen-san
Summary: Dentre todos os seres ela. Uma simples elfa fazia a comandante se torna a mais dócil das criaturas. Nunca precisaria de muito, só dela, simplesmente dela. Completa.


**Aviso: Tentativa de Yuri, ou seja, relacionamento entre mulheres. Se não curte, por favor, poupe-me de comentários maldosos e procure algo que lhe agrada. Além de tenha paciência com a inexperiente nesse gênero. **

**Aviso dois: Personagens originais, por gentileza caso queira usá-los avise pouparia muitos problemas. **

**Deu um surto de Natal e resolvi posta algo. Na emenda vale para o Ano Novo. Espero mesmo que no próximo ano as coisas melhores não só para mim como para os leitores e autores desse site.**

**Resumo:**** Dentre todos os seres ela. Uma simples elfa. Fazia a comandante se tornar a mais dócil das criaturas. Nunca precisaria de muito, só dela, simplesmente dela.**

**Beta:**** Sem beta.**

**Isis**

Mel, uma das comandantes do exército élfico, a melhor de todas em treinamento e táticas de guerrilha. Mas não era esses atributos ou sua beleza exótica com características peculiares que a destacava dos demais elfos. Mas sim ela. A dona do seu coração. Aquela que lhe dava prazer sobre todas as formas imagináveis e inimagináveis.

Sua imperfeição perante os outros não era nada. Olhos azuis claros, cabelos brancos, longos e lisos, pele clara. Possuía características incomuns, porém nada disso impedia o amor delas.

Mel a viu no centro comercial e a observou, nunca poderia deixa de lado suas obrigações só para beijá-la. Iria cumpri uma missão de leva um pequeno exército, mas ao vê-la não tinha como fugi. Parecia um feitiço. Começou a analisa, pele clara, olhos acinzentados claros assim com os longos cabelos e de baixa estatura.

- Senhora!

Voltou-se para os soldados que a observava sem entende o motivo daquela parada.

- Novatos! – Murmurou.

Fez um gesto e eles a seguiram, sem antes dar mais uma olhada para sua amada e presenciar o sorriso mais belo dirigido a seu ser. Só a reencontraria após o termino daquela missão. Esperaria não ter que passa tempo demais longe dela.

-0o0-

Exatamente duas semanas distante do reino dos elfos. Era um absurdo e lembrou se do infeliz relatório. Assim que o fez. Praticamente jogou o na cara do demônio os papéis e teve a impressão de vê-lo sorrindo, mas a falta da sua amante era maior do que tudo.

Ainda impregnada com o odor da batalha rumo ao seu lar. Adentrou na humilde residência, sentindo o aroma de rosas. Tentou não fazer barulho, entretanto sua armadura não permitia tal ato.

- Mel.

Voltou-se para o som da voz doce e límpida que ouviu oriunda de um dos cômodos da casa. Seus olhos presenciaram a visão magnífica da deusa suprema surgindo do nada. Tudo perfeito e pensava o porquê de Isis firmou um relacionamento com uma elfa impura.

- Mel?

Desfez tais pensamentos que não levaria a nada e voltou suas atenções a elfa. A proximidade era reconfortante, mas não o suficiente para acalma um coração apaixonado. Abaixou um pouco a cabeça, tomou a boca da menor, explorando com ardor o que possuía. Antes que Isis a envolve-se como sempre fazia, sentiu as mãos sendo impedida pela comandante. Separaram-se por falta de ar e a elfa observava a reação da companheira.

- A armadura e preciso de um banho.

- Entendo.

- Não fique triste. – Pegou com toda delicadeza que possuía e levantou o rosto dela. – Adoraria abraçá-la, beijá-la e possuí-la. Contudo não aproveitaremos o suficiente com esse odor terrível de morte que carrego.

- Quer que eu prepare um banho?

- Que tal algo para comer?

- Boa ideia.

Viu a se dirigi a cozinha e rumo ao quarto. Precisava tocá-la, mas da maneira que se encontrava seria um pecado, macula com os horrores do mundo aquela deusa. Sua mente começou a trabalha em uma maneira de afastá-la de tudo de ruim que o mundo oferecia. Até mesmo de si, e por mais que tentasse acha uma solução se via no mesmo canto. Não havia uma saída, não suportaria uma separação além do mais não teria coragem de se afasta de sua companheira.

Após o termino do banho, vestiu-se e foi à cozinha de onde exalava um aroma delicioso de comida. Isis assim que a viu deixou tudo de lado, correu na direção dela e a abraçou. Mel retribuiu com maior intensidade o carinho e o amor que possuía, capturou a boca da sua deusa e seu corpo necessitava de mais...

- Mel...

- Hum?

- Estamos... Na cozinha...

- Não necessito de um lugar especifico para tê-la.

Começou a distribui beijos no pescoço e inalar o cheiro característico de rosas que ama. Já suas mãos trabalhavam em libera o caminho, retirando a alça do vestido. Mel a agarrou pela cintura, Isis envolve seus braços no pescoço dela e voltou para a boca, procura um local alto. Bateu na mesa de jantar e sentou Isis nela.

Abandonou a boca doce da sua deusa e desceu vendo os seios medianos. Enquanto sugava um descia uma das suas mãos pelo vestido à procura do seu objetivo. Parou de estimula um dos seios e a olhou, quando Isis abaixou os olhos voltou a suga o outro seio. Mel sentiu as unhas no seu coro cabeludo e parou o que fazia para dar atenção a boca de Isis.

Fez à amante deita se na mesa e começou a beija todo aquele corpo sem feridas, marca ou cicatrizes de batalhas. Ama cada parte inclusive o baixo ventre. Com a língua explorou a feminilidade de sua companheira. Adorava o sabor e a ver geme seu nome pedindo por mais e mais.

- Mel!

Parou o que fazia e voltou-se para o rosto ofegante de Isis. A maça do rosto vermelha, a respiração acelerada e o corpo menor demonstrando que desejava mais até chega ao clímax.

- Hum?

- Porque parou?

- Você me chamou amor.

- Eu não chamei... Eu só... Mel...

A comandante continuou a fazer a estimulação ora com a mão ora com a boca e viu o corpo menor arquear, mas a recolocou na mesa, passeou as mãos pelos seios e contornos daquele corpo. Mel sentiu novamente as unhas de Isis arranha seu coro cabeludo e o gemido de prazer da companheira. Isis chegou ao ápice. Parou o que fazia e beijou os lábios inchados da sua deusa.

- Você...

- Mais tarde. – Imaginaria que Isis não ia deixa ser dominada. – Tenho uma semana de folga.

- Mas...

- Sem mais. Eu te amo sabia.

- Eu também te amo.

- Acho que já comi o prato principal. Que tal uma sobremesa?

- Mel!

**Fim.**

**Nota:** Bem não sou maravilhosa em Yuri nem em demonstração de sexo. Foi difícil, mas tentei. Pois bem espero ter agradado alguém porque eu achei péssimo. Sou aquariana e tudo que eu fizer deve ser bom, ou pelo mesmo que seja ótimo. Hum. Quem sabe não role uma inspiração de Yaoi. **Isis** significa em egípcio, deusa suprema ou espírito supremo. Tipo notei que não sei fazer casais de mulheres. E também não tem nenhum na minha história.

Feliz Natal!


End file.
